Untuk yang meninggalkan rangkai bunga di atas kuburan
by dolorussven
Summary: Orang yang ia kira Gabriel Reyes berdiri di depan kuburan. —Reaper/S76. Floriography.


Untuk yang meninggalkan rangkai bunga di atas kuburan.

 **Disclaimer:** Overwatch (c) Blizzard.

 **Warning(s):** Slash. AU. Alternative age. Mental disorder.

* * *

Saat berita itu sampai ke telinganya, Satya tidak mendengar berita itu.

Ia mendengar seseorang dari ruang sebelah menjerit histeris hingga Satya dapat merasakan tenggorokannya sendiri menjadi sangat parau karena mendengarnya. Orang itu bertahan. Satu jam. Dua jam. Tiga jam. Ia mengetukkan jarinya ke atas jendela sebanyak satu kali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Angela kemudian melalui pondoknya dengan kotak P3K di tangannya, berlari dengan gelisah menimbulkan bunyi _tuk tuk tuk_ tidak teratur yang membuat Satya sedikit meringis.

Belakangan, dari bisik-bisik yang ia dengar, ia mendapat pengetahuan dan penjelasan tentang apa yang terjadi di hari itu.

Tetapi apapun itu, ia tidak perlu memedulikannya.

Ia punya pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan.

(Ia sering bertanya-tanya, apa yang akan terjadi seandainya ia menunjukkan simpati pada Gabriel di hari itu. Seandainya ia segera menghampiri suara Gabriel yang berteriak terus-menerus seperti hatinya sedang ditarik langsung dari dalam tubuhnya—seharusnya dalam satu dari tiga jam itu ia memilih untuk _berlari_ ketimbang diam.)

* * *

Raganya menghadiri pemakamannya.

Pikirannya masih berkutat dalam variasi model dan mekanisme, enggan mendengarkan racauan kacau yang diucapkan Reinhardt di atas panggung tentang Jack Morrison.

Ia sering bertemu dengan Jack di waktu istirahat, keduanya memiliki perasaan khusus pada tempat sepi yang jarang di lalui orang, jauh dari jangkauan mata yang mengintai. Satya duduk, dan yang mengisi keabsenan sosial dalam kondisi itu adalah curahan hati Jack—bercerita mulai dari segala hal, saudara-saudaranya, tempatnya dilahirkan, mimpinya, impiannya, cita-citanya—

—tetapi kemudian Jack berpulang secara mendadak.

Satya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dalam kesendirian itu; mendengarkan kekosongan hingga dirinya tuli? Mencoba mengisi kehampaan itu dengan spasi dan titik? Atau membiarkan dirinya menjadi sinting mendengar bunyi _srek srek srek_ dari pensil yang ia gores ke atas permukaan kertas putih terus menerus?

Ia mengganti alat tulisnya menjadi pulpen keesokan harinya, kembali lagi ke tempat yang sama dimana keheningan memuja sikap asosialnya.

Pulpen itu tidak mengeluarkan banyak suara—tetapi kepalanya mulai bermain dengan delusi yang seolah ingin terus membiarkan Jack hidup meski tubuhnya telah terkubur jauh di bawah tanah.

* * *

Mungkin Gabriel adalah korban dari penyakit bernama duka.

Menggerogoti hatinya, terus menerus menenggelamkan dirinya dalam kedukaan dan alkohol, dalam hari baik. Dalam hari buruk ia menjadi mesin pembunuh yang tidak mengenal kawan atau lawan, menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan ketenangan rohani—walau hanya sesaat—dan Satya tau apa yang mendorongnya seperti itu; semuanya terjadi untuk melupakan kepedihan setelah berlalunya Jack.

Kadang Satya menangkap Angela menyelipkan pil ke dalam minuman sebelum diberikan pada Gabriel di ruang kesehatan—tubuhnya terbalut perban dan matanya berkilat mengerikan di dalam ruang putih steril, masih menginginkan pertumpahan darah dengan napas yang telah berburu dan tubuh yang lelah hingga ke tulang-tulangnya.

Satya menghampiri dokter yang membereskan peralatan medisnya, hendak bertanya apa yang ia berikan pada Gabriel—melihat orang yang dalam pertanyaan telah tertidur. Angela menjawab, walau tidak begitu meyakinkan, "Hanya obat tidur." _Gabriel tahu apa yang kuberikan padanya_ , tidak diucapkan, memberikan kalimat yang dilontarkan Angela sedikit ambigu—ada celah yang dapat mengecoh dan memutarbalikkan penjelasan itu.

Keragu-raguannya mulai pudar setelah ia menyadari betapa seringnya Angela mengunjungi Gabriel, segelas air di tangan, setelah kematian Jack. Dan jika Angela tidak datang, Gabriel akan mulai menjerit di tengah malam, terus menerus hingga pagi menjelang dan Angela menemukan Gabriel dengan mata bengkak dan tenggorokan yang sakit setengah mati.

* * *

Lena mengamati Satya yang berdiri tepat di depan makam Jack, mengamati.

"Kau ingin bercerita—tunggu, kurang tepat." Lena mengintai dengan alis terangkat sebelah, Satya duduk bersila di depan makam Jack, perlahan-lahan untuk tidak mengganggu penghuni makam lainnya. "Kali ini izinkan aku yang bercerita."

Entah sejak kapan tempatnya mencari tempat untuk sendiri adalah di dekat makam Jack, di sekitar komplek makam yang sekali-sekali terawat petugas kuburan yang kerjanya serabutan. Ia masih bekerja, mengkalkuasi berapa dalam Jack di kubur di bawah tanah, dan berapa lama waktu yang ia butuhkan untuk menggali kembali makam ini untuk membuka peti mati tempatnya terbaring.

Ia ingin memastikan apakah Jack Morrison benar-benar sudah tewas. Karena belakangan ini pikirannya seolah sangat yakin kalau John Jack Morisson masih hidup.

* * *

Satya mengamati Gabriel yang terduduk di samping batu nisan Jack, beberapa tangkai bunga berada di genggaman tangannya, tangan lainnya lemas di sisi tubuhnya.

"Halo, Jack." Ia memulai perlahan-lahan. Beberapa bulan menjaga jarak dari kenangan akan kehidupan Jack sudah cukup untuk menciptakan jarak yang sangat kentara di antara Gabriel dan apa yang tersisa dari Jack dalam ingatannya; dalam ingatan khalayak.

Gabriel mengamati batu nisan Jack, seolah-olah hanya dengan tekad yang cukup ia dapat mengubah apa yang tertulis di sana—seolah-olah dapat mengubah takdir yang tergaris untuknya dan Jack.

Orang itu bertahan dalam kesepian yang membutakan jiwa warasnya, duduk di samping batu nisan Jack seolah-olah ia bersandar pada orang yang sempat ia cintai—orang yang masih ia cintai.

Bunga di tangannya mulai layu, demikian pula ekspresinya yang semula berusaha tegar—sekali-sekali yakin kalau ia duduk cukup lama di sana, ia mungkin mendapatkan hikmat untuk merelakan kematian Jack.

Pada akhirnya ia meletakkan beberapa tangkai bunga kuning di sana, dan berlalu dengan wajah yang mengeras. Satya menghampiri makam Jack, seperti pada hari-hari biasa, dan mendapati tangkai-tangkai bunga itu menutupi kotak kecil berwarna beludru.

Satya mengamati kelopak bunga yang tersebar di permukaan makam—bunganya indah. Satya mengenali bunga ini; ia sering melihatnya mekar dalam kelompok di pinggir jalan atau belantara hutan yang panas di musim semi. _Coltsfoot,_ suara ayahnya terbawa dari masa lalu, menyuplainya dengan informasi.

Untuk waktu yang lama ia berpikir, _Jack beruntung._

* * *

 _Satu lesatan peluru menuju kepala_ , dan hilang sudah esensi kehidupan Jack Morrison.

Jika teori ruang dan waktu yang sering ia dengar dari profesornya adalah benar apa adanya, maka waktu yang ia lalui hanyalah satu dari miliaran cabang dimensi yang tercipta karena satu hal yang selalu mewarnai kehidupan manusia: _keputusan_. Adalah keputusannya untuk bergabung dengan Overwatch dan menolak tawaran pekerjaan di Viskhar. Adalah keputusannya untuk memeluk pribadi asosialnya dan menjauh dari gemilang dunia sosialita meskipun kesempatan selalu memberikannya jalan.

Adalah keputusannya untuk tidak menggubris Jack yang terus menerus bercerita tentang Gabriel. Adalah keputusannya untuk tidak menghentikan Jack yang beranjak menuju misi bunuh dirinya di hari itu. Adalah keputusannya untuk tidak menghampiri dan menghibur Gabriel saat ia jelas paling membutuhkannya.

Adalah keputusannya untuk menyerah dan menggantung jas labnya saat operasi yang mengatasnamakan Overwatch dilarang pemerintah sepenuhnya, saat Gabriel membakar keseluruhan Overwatch hingga ke tanah, menguburnya jauh lebih dalam dari jasad Jack Morrison beristirahat.

Dan kali ini, adalah keputusannya untuk kembali bekerja bersama Overwatch yang baru.

(Apakah ia menyesali keputusan-keputusan yang ia ambil?—Satya merutuk; mungkin iya.)

* * *

Ia berhenti saat melihat sosok hantu dari masa lalunya.

Lena—dia, Tracer—berputar di atas udara, lalu menghilang, membaur bersama udara. Sebelum itu ia berteriak: _"Ia datang!"_ kemudian sesuatu menariknya pergi dan menghilang. Symmetra berkali-kali berhitung dalam kepalanya, tentang kemungkinan yang terjadi pada Tracer dari tempat ia menghilang dan muncul kembali di sisi lain medan pertempuran ini—kalau beruntung.

Ia berbalik; dan mendapati moncong pistol mengarah ke arah kepalanya.

 _Satu lesatan peluru menuju kepala_ , dan hilang sudah.

Pistol itu meledak; raungannya tinggi terdengar hingga Widowmaker berhenti sejenak dari pengejarannya. Wanita itu tersenyum, lalu berbalik, menghadap Angela—Mercy, yang menatap langit terbuka dengan telaga birunya yang melebar sebulat bulan purnama; menerka-nerka siapa yang gugur kali ini—dan sebentar ia berpikir, kalau ia tidak bisa lagi membiarkan teman-temannya mati—tidak setelah Jack.

Ia lari; pikirannya tertuju pada satu nama: _Jack._

Reaper menggeram. Ia menarik pelatuknya.

Symmetra pikir, _sudahlah, aku lelah berlari._

Peluru menggores pinggangnya, meleset satu-dua senti dari tangan robotiknya; meleset sangat jauh dari kepalanya. Meledak di dinding yang berada di belakang tubuhnya dengan sangat keras.

Hantu dari masa lalunya berlalu pergi meninggalkannya. Suaranya menggema, pelan, dengan tidak memberikan ruang untuk berargumen: _"Kau mati."_

Ia pergi.

* * *

Satya kembali mengunjungi makam Jack Morrison.

Kali ini ia melihat bunga berwarna ungu menghiasi makamnya.

Ia tidak pernah melihat bunga itu di manapun.

* * *

Symmetra dan Lúcio—rekrut Overwatch yang baru—menghancurkan basis Talon di Rio.

Hantu itu ada; berlambat-lambat merealisasikan misinya untuk membunuh kedua anggota Overwatch. Mengambil waktunya meskipun ia bisa membunuh keduanya dengan sekali tembak.

 _Satu lesatan peluru menuju kepala._

Ia berdecak—kepalanya dipenuhi oleh suara Angela di hari yang digariskan takdir kala itu.

Reaper mengambil arah tembakan ke bawah saat mendengar suara Widowmaker yang meminta pertolongannya. "Bukankah sudah kubilang sebelum ini; _kau sudah mati?"_ ia memulai, suaranya sama seperti terakhir kali ia mendengarnya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Symmetra berhenti, mata Lúcio sekali-kali melirik ke pintu keluar. Dan ia berlari.

Ada sedikit duka dalam suaranya yang parau. "Pergilah."

Symmetra melakukannya—tetapi Satya bertanya: "Mengapa kau tidak membunuhku?"

"Sebegitunya kah kau merindukan kematian?"

Satya tidak menghentikan Reaper yang melompat menuju padang rumput untuk membantu Widowmaker yang kesulitan menghadapi kombinasi kakak-beradik Shimada.

* * *

Satya mengunjungi makam Jack, keringat dan darah bercampur menjadi satu, bau disinfektan menusuk hidungnya. Jalannya pincang setelah upayanya dan Overwatch untuk mendapatkan informasi gagal karena interupsi dari Reaper— _"Sekali lagi aku melihatmu di sini, aku tidak akan segan membunuhmu."_

Ia menghentikan langkah gontainya saat melihat sosok hantu berdiri di depan makam Jack, meletakkan beberapa tangkai bunga adonis di atas tanah pemakamannya. Tubuhnya ia senderkan ke pohon, menyamarkan kehadirannya dari orang itu, dia yang terus bertahan di depan makam Jack, seperti menunggu keajaiban terjadi.

Hingga hari sudah larut malam, orang itu terus bertahan.

Satya mengambil pertanda itu untuk pergi, _mungkin belum harinya._

Esoknya, ia masih melihat Reaper berdiri di depan makam Jack, mengamati lekat.

Reaper melihatnya, tetapi tidak mengambil gerakan untuk membunuhnya.

Keduanya berdiri di depan Jack, larut dalam kedukaan—luka lama yang sudah tertutup masih menyisakan bekas.

* * *

Reaper menyerahkannya dokumen dalam map berwarna cokelat yang tampak usang. Lalu katanya, "Jack Morrison masih hidup."

Seminggu kemudian ia menyerahkan dokumen itu pada Ana Amari, jarinya mengetuk permukaan meja dengan gelisah. Satu kali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Stop. Kalau ia menyerahkan, akan ada pertanyaan, kalau ia tidak menyerahkan, kemungkinan gagalnya operasi mereka akan jauh lebih tinggi ketimbang jika mereka tahu apa yang akan mereka hadapi.

Ana menatapnya, dingin dan kasar seperti batu. "Darimana kau dapatkan ini?"

Tidak kehilangan postur tubuhnya, "Reaper menyerahkannya padaku."

"Dimana?"

"Aku tidak akan membocorkan informasi yang sifatnya sensitif." Ia pergi.

Apakah keputusan yang ia ambil kali ini sudah tepat?

* * *

Kunjungan entah keberapa ribu kalinya ia ke makam Jack Morrison, Satya masih terkejut saat ia mendapati dirinya berdiri di depan makam yang bernisankan John Jack Morisson.

Ia berhadap-hadapan dengan Jack—berandai-andai dan menciptakan skenario tentang apa yang akan Jack katakan di pertemuan satu arah mereka yang entah berapa ribu kali. Mungkin ia tersenyum ke arahnya, tanpa suara. Mungkin ia meringis ke arahnya, tanpa suara—karena yang sudah mati tidak bersuara.

Jack melihatnya, matanya biru langit dan pucat ditimpa cahaya matahari.

Kadang Satya berpikir kalau Jack yang ia lihat adalah Jack yang menantikan Gabriel untuk kembali bersua dengannya.

* * *

Satya membolak-balikkan halaman ensiklopedia bunga yang baru ia dapatkan dari anak pemilik toko buku tua yang baru saja ia selamatkan. Orang tuanya sangat berterima kasih padanya dan memberikannya ucapan terima kasih; mereka memberikannya satu set peralatan minum teh dari zaman dinasti kuno, tetapi Satya menolaknya, dan meminta sesuatu yang… sedikit menarik perhatiannya (walau sebenarnya tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya, ia hanya ingin pulang.)

Ia berpura-pura mengambil waktunya mengitari toko buku tua itu, setelah dirasa agak cukup lama, ia akan mengambil buku terdekat untuk dibawa pulang. Saat itu secara kebetulan yang memenuhi kriteria itu adalah satu set ensiklopedia tentang bunga.

(Pikirnya Hana mungkin menginginkannya—tetapi Hana tidak menginginkannya.)

Ia membalikkan halaman demi halaman dengan mata yang malas, masih lelah setelah terus menerus bekerja. Matanya tertuju pada halaman yang menuliskan _eglantine, sweetbrier_ —salah satu jenis bunga yang tak pernah Satya dengar sebelumnya. Klasifikasi, habitat, struktur bunga terpampang jelas dalam dua-tiga halaman yang menguraikan sejarah dan asal-usul bunga tersebut.

Artinya _luka yang menyembuhkan_ dalam _floriography_ —bahasa bunga. Tertulis di bagian akhir uraian informasi bunga itu.

Pikirannya mengingat kembali hari yang telah berlalu.

Ia membalikkan halaman ensiklopedia bunga itu dengan cepat hingga ke bagian C.

Coltsfoot; _keadilan akan ditegakkan untukmu._

Satya menutup buku itu, dan tertegun.

* * *

Inilah hal yang sedikit mengecoh tentang keputusan—bisa saja seseorang membuat keputusan untuk tidak memberitahu khalayak ramai kalau ia membuat keputusan secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Winston memanggil mereka semua berkumpul di ruangan paling lebar yang mereka miliki dalam basis mereka di antah berantah. Satya masih membolak-balikkan buku ensiklopedia bunga yang membuatnya sibuk dan mengabaikan pekerjaannya—apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan sekarang? Overwatch yang baru tidak benar-benar memiliki pekerjaan spesifik kecuali menganggu operasi Talon yang, entah mengapa, menjadi sangat pasif belakangan ini.

Angela mendekati mereka semua. Ia membusungkan dadanya, wajahnya sedikit menggambarkan kekhawatiran—tetapi Reinhardt meyakinkannya dari antara rekan-rekannya, ekspresinya datar, berusaha menyembunyikan emosi lainnya.

"Uh, jadi." Angela memulai. Satya sedikit membenahi posisinya duduk, matanya tetap tidak teralih menuju Angela, tapi ia mendengarkan. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian."

Ia melihat Ana dari ekor matanya, bersender pada mulut pintu, lalu berbalik, wajahnya sedikit membuat Satya gelisah—ekspresi geram yang tidak biasanya ditunjukan wanita tua itu membuatnya yakin kalau ada apa-apa yang terjadi yang ingin disampaikan Angela. Dan sesuatu itu bukan sesuatu dalam artian insignifikan.

Si pirang mengambil napas, sedikit gemetar. "Ini tentang Jack. Dan Gabriel. Keduanya, kombinasi." Rasa gugup mulai menguasainya.

Jemarinya berhenti membalikkan halaman saat matanya menangkap foto bunga yang familiar. Kuma-kuma, crocus musim gugur. Warnanya ungu, hanya itu yang Satya tangkap sesaat setelah melihat bunga itu. _Hari-hari yang membahagiakanku telah berlalu._

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu—seperti yang kalian ketahui," Satya mengangkat kepalanya. "Komandan kita, Jack Morrison dinyatakan tewas dalam upaya pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh Talon." Ia mendengarkan, tangannya memainkan ujung halaman buku ensiklopedia yang ia letakkan dalam pangkuannya. "Saat itu aku adalah dokter yang bertugas untuk menangani apapun cedera yang ia alami."

Satya tahu apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya. "Dan... aku… berhasil."

 _Lalu apa yang terjadi pada Jack?_ Satya bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Angela menatapnya, seolah tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. "Aku… berhasil menyelamatkannya, dengan harga yang tidak bisa kutebus; dengan harga yang tidak bisa kutanggung seorang diri." Aksennya menjadi tebal. Angela menurunkan pandangannya, seolah ia ingin mengumbar aib yang ia telah kubur sangat dalam.

"Kau tahu, aku hanya bertugas untuk _mengeluarkan_ , bukan _membius_ nya. Itu adalah pekerjaan tim yang lain dariku sepenuhnya. Hari itu aku berhasil menyelamatkan Jack, tetapi sesuatu terjadi." Satya tidak ingin mendengarkan. "Jack—dia— _sesuatu terjadi_."

Satya tidak ingin mendengarkan.

Angela tersedak. "Aku membiarkannya pergi. Agen Overwatch korup—mereka bekerja untuk Talon—mereka—"

 _Satya tidak ingin mendengarkan._

* * *

Satya meninggalkan sebuket milkvetch di atas makam Jack.

Artinya; _kehadiranmu meringankan bebanku._

Diam-diam ia mengharapkan—seandainya _delusi_ Reaper benar apa adanya, ia berharap Jack tergolong ke dalam orang-orang yang mengunjungi kuburannya sendiri untuk melihat berapa banyak orang yang masih meletakkan bunga di atas makamnya.

Ia duduk bersila di depan sana. Hendak bercerita, pelan-pelan mengharapkan pikirannya memainkan ilusi yang meyakinkan dirinya kalau Jack _hadir_ dan mendengarkan.

(Esoknya Reaper membawa Artemisia, lalu meletakkannya di atas makam Jack. Hinga ia selesai mengenang duka yang ia rasakan, Satya tetap bergeming disana, bersandar pada nisan Jack, tarikan dan helaan napas teratur.)

* * *

Overwatch adalah mata elang yang mengamati. Talon adalah cakarnya yang selalu siap merusak apapun untuk mendapatkan apapun yang mereka inginkan.

Jari Reaper ragu-ragu menyentuh pelatuk—Symmetra berada dalam belas kasihnya sepenuhnya. Ia bermain Tuhan dalam keragu-raguan yang menyelimuti hatinya.

Satya bisa menciptakan celah baginya untuk kabur dari cengkraman sang penuai yang sangat disegani—mengubah apapun yang ia sentuh menjadi abu setelah ia perlahan-lahan mengonsumsi esensi kehidupan korban-korbannya.

Ia tidak melakukannya—Satya memilih bertahan.

Sekali lagi Reaper membiarkannya pergi—dengan peringatan.

Ia menembak jatuh Pharah yang bersama Mercy, lalu berlari mengincar Ana, tetap tidak menunjukkan belas kasih pada yang lainnya.

* * *

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Satya bertanya. Tangannya membawa keranjang rotan berisi _double aster_.

Reaper, jari-jarinya yang dilapisi cakar besi menggenggam beberapa tangkai bunga asphodel.

Ia tidak menjawab.

Satya meletakkan bunga-bunga itu di atas makam Jack—hal yang entah sejak kapan menjadi rutinitasnya setelah ia berhadapan dengan agen-agen Talon—berhadapan dan dibiarkan _Reaper_ pergi dari cengkeramannya dengan selamat.

Mungkin ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Jack. Mungkin ia yakin Jack adalah malaikat pelindungnya.

"Mengapa kau membiarkanku pergi?"

Reaper tidak menjawab.

" _Gabriel?"_

"—ia sudah mati."

Sosok hantu itu segera berlalu, mendesis dan bersatu mengikuti arah angin lalu, meninggalkan Satya yang memutuskan untuk bertahan meski angin malam menusuk kulitnya.

Pikirannya lebih terbuka saat ia merenung di dekat Jack.

* * *

Overwatch adalah mata elang yang mengamati. Talon adalah cakarnya yang selalu siap merusak apapun untuk mendapatkan apapun yang mereka inginkan.

 _Dan Satya tidak tahu dimana posisi Gabriel Reyes dalam keseluruhan narasi ini._

Reaper memegang teguh janjinya—ia mengincar kepala Symmetra saat mereka kembali dipertemukan dalam situasi yang mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka di tiang gantung.

"Mungkin aku mengasihanimu." Reaper memulai, cakarnya mencekik leher Symmetra dengan cukup kuat hingga darah mengalir dari luka gores dan tusuk yang disebabkan cakarnya. "Mungkin aku ingin membiarkan kenangan akan _Jack_ hidup dalam ingatan orang yang masih hidup." Nada bicaranya terdengar mengolok. "Mungkin aku ingin membiarkan _orang lain_ mengisi tempatku untuk meletakkan bunga di atas makamnya, seandainya aku gagal menyelamatkannya dari neraka."

Symmetra meronta, Reaper benar-benar akan menghabisinya.

"Ia adalah _mukjizat_ terbesar dalam hidupku." Orang yang ia kira Gabriel Reyes meludahkan kata-kata itu keluar dengan racun di mulutnya. "Dibangkitkan dari kematian adalah kutukan." Ia tertawa, sinis dan merendahkan. Symmetra mulai kesulitan bergerak. "Aku tidak sudi menjadi Lazarus jika Jack tidak ada bersamaku."

Tubuhnya menyerahkan kesadarannya.

Reaper segera melepaskan cengkeramannya.

* * *

Orang yang ia kira Gabriel Reyes berdiri di depan kuburan.

Angela mengobati luka di lehernya, ia nyaris patah tulang dan kehilangan nyawanya akibat tekanan kuat dari Reaper beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tetapi Angela mengatakan kalau Reaper tidak memiliki niatan untuk membunuhnya, karena Angela berpendapat ia bisa mematahkan leher orang dalam sekejap kalau ia benar-benar memiliki niatan untuk melakukannya.

Ia meletakkan berberis di atas makam Jack, mengharapkan orang yang ia kira Gabriel Reyes sadar bahwa hatinya telah digelapkan oleh amarah. Dan kemarahannya mendasar, tetapi Satya tahu caranya melampiaskan amarah itu tidak.

Keduanya berdiri, bersanding, tidak bertukar barang sepatah kata pun.

Reaper menyebarkan edelweis yang ia bawa ke permukaan gundukan tanah yang masih segar terkena hujan di malam hari. Satya berlalu, memberikan ruang secukupnya untuk orang yang ia kira Gabriel Reyes supaya ia mendapatkan momen walau hanya bersama makam kosong Jack yang adalah formalitas belaka.

Reaper bertahan hingga fajar merekah dari sebelah timur.

* * *

Satya kadang mendapati dirinya mengharapkan kematian Jack di hari itu.

 _Jack seharusnya tetap mati saja._

Dengan demikian tidak ada harapan palsu yang terbesit di pikirannya dalam sepersekian detik kehampaan yang harus ia lalui.

* * *

Orang yang ia kira Gabriel Reyes memberikannya koordinat.

" _Talon ingin_ orang itu _mati."_ Ucap Reaper, emosinya terkontrol walau Satya yakin jika diberi kesempatan, emosi yang ia tahan itu akan meledak seperti gunung api. _"Anjing liar harus dimatikan."_ Ucapnya, terdengar mengejek—Satya tahu Reaper mengutip kata seseorang yang rela membayar untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan.

Ana enggan mengikuti permintaan Satya untuk mencari tahu siapa yang Talon ingin bungkam kali ini.

Pencarian mereka berakhir dalam rumor absurd yang mengatakan tentang seorang dermawan yang membantu orang-orang yang menjadi korban kekerasan di jalan-jalan kotor pinggir kota.

Alejandra menuntun Satya dan Hana ke tempat dimana ia bertemu dengan orang yang menyelamatkannya dari amuk ibunya.

Itu terjadi empat jam yang lalu.

Sekarang, Angela menengahi ledakan dan lesatan, meminta kedua belah pihak untuk berhenti. Jesse mendekati orang yang nyaris melumpuhkan Overwatch mereka seorang diri, jelas ia takjub. Ana berlari dari tempatnya mengambil posisi untuk menembak, lalu berhenti beberapa meter dari orang yang merupakan target Talon.

Angela mendekati orang itu, tangannya pelan-pelan meraih _visor_ yang dikenakan, mengisyaratkan orang itu kalau ia ingin melepaskannya. Orang itu tidak membalas, tetapi sedikit meringis saat ujung jemari Angela menyentuh helaian rambutnya.

" _Jack?"_ Ana berhenti beberapa senti dari tempat mereka berkumpul.

Satya bertahan meskipun arus informasi baru menyapu segala hal yang semula ia ketahui.

Lalu ia melihat Widowmaker berlari melompati satu gedung ke gedung lainnya.

"Siapa _Jack_?"

* * *

Adalah keputusannya untuk tidak memberitahu Reaper kalau mereka menemukan Jack Morrison dalam keadaan bernapas, tidak lengkap.

Ia meletakkan rangkaian bunga snowdrop di makam Jack; Penghiburan, harapan.

 _Sebentar lagi, jangan lelah menunggu._

* * *

"Siapa _Gabriel_?"

"Dia—"

Ana berdehem. _Lebih baik ia tidak tahu_.

Angela ikut membungkam mulutnya rapat. "Kau bertanya tentang Gabriel—menurutmu, siapa dia untukmu?"

Soldier: 76 menunduk, tidak tahu harus membalas dengan apa. "Aku… aku mengingatnya—ia mengenalku."

Dokter baik tersebut memberinya senyum maklum. "Kau mungkin mengetahuinya walau hanya samar-samar—tapi kalian berdua sangat dekat."

"Ia memberiku bunga, bilang ia menyayangiku lebih dari apapun—aku tahu itu."

Semua yang memiliki telinga di ruangan itu mendengar, dan Satya merasa sedikit bersalah telah merahasiakan eksistensi Soldier: 76 dari Reaper.

* * *

Satya tahu ia sedang mempermainkan dirinya sendiri saat ini—makam Jack Morrison hanyalah monumen yang ia gunakan sebagai instrumen untuk merasa lebih dekat dari Jack yang ia kenal—dari Jack yang mengenalnya. Tetapi ia tidak peduli.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah selama ingatannya mengingat, ia mengeluarkan air mata—menangisi segala keputusan yang telah ia buat dan penyesalan yang selalu mengintipnya dari dalam bayangan, ia tertunduk, tidak berdoa.

Ia meninggalkan setangkai Zinnia di dekat kepala _Jack_ beristirahat, berharap Reaper memahami apa yang ingin ia katakan.

Ia tahu dimana Reaper berada sekarang—jauh, dekat, dimanapun ia berada, pikirannya tak luput dari Jack. _Selalu._

Dan Satya—meskipun ia bukan pakar dalam emosi dan interaksi manusia—tahu betul seperti apa rasanya, menapaki bumi dengan duka mendalam yang menggerogoti hati.

(Reaper menghampiri makam Jack saat Satya berlalu.)

* * *

Jack Morrison duduk di sampingnya, wajahnya keras seperti biasa. Satya bermain bersama cahaya yang ia manipulasi, terus menerus, melatih seberapa jauh ia dapat membawa sains.

"Ia mengeluarkanku, kau tahu,"

 _Ah._

Cahaya yang ia gunakan untuk menciptakan imitasi cahaya burung hantu lenyap dari tangannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Jack, wajahnya pucat tanpa esensi kehidupan, matanya yang nyaris-buta tampak menerawang ke masa lalu—Angela tidak dapat memperbaiki matanya, putih pucat seperti kolam susu mata yang memandang Satya dengan nestapa dalam kilatan matanya.

"Seseorang—hantu, parau suaranya dan pilu ekspresinya." Satya mengetuk kursi kayu yang ada di sampingnya. Satu kali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Stop. Bicara. "Aku tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, tetapi ia menyelamatkanku, dan mengatakan kalau tidak akan ada lagi yang menyentuhku."

Satu kali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Stop. Wajahnya datar, hatinya berkecamuk. "Aku tidak mengenalnya, tetapi kurasa… _aku_ _pernah_ mengenalnya."

Satya memotong. "Apakah… Gabriel?"

Jack berhenti, napasnya tampak tercekat. Ia merasa sesuatu yang mengganjal, memberatkan hatinya untuk bercerita pada wanita di sampingnya. "Mengapa aku menceritakan ini padamu?" Ia tertawa.

Wanita itu tidak membalas, tetapi hatinya sedikit senang mengetahui _Jack_ yang ia kenal masih ada di dalam sana.

* * *

"Mereka menjalankan tes—menggunakan Jack, mencari informasi yang dapat menjatuhkan Overwatch, ingin mengubahnya menjadi prajurit yang dapat mereka kendalikan dan musnahkan jika situasi memaksa; menjadikannya _anjing_."

Ia memiliki keputusan, keputusan yang ia putar-putar selama beberapa minggu belakangan. Dan hari ini ia ingin memberitahu Reaper kalau mungkin, _mungkin_ , jika ia ingin bertemu Jack, Satya bisa mengajak Jack kemari.

Orang yang ia duga Gabriel Reyes berdiri di sampingnya, sepatu boots dan cakar tajam masih menutupi seluruh kulitnya, membuatnya sulit diidentifikasi sebagai manusia. Satya tidak berkomentar, tidak mengetahui seperti apa rasanya identitasnya sebagai manusia direnggut oleh kematian, dan manusia memberikan hidup itu kembali padanya, dalam bentuk kutuk yang harus ia peroleh atas apa yang tidak ia lakukan.

"Kau menyelamatkannya, dan itu sudah cukup."

"Tidak— _tidak cukup_!" Reaper— _Reyes_ —berteriak. Suaranya menggelegar hingga dunia terasa bergetar takut dalam murkanya. Amarah yang ia redam dalam identitas Reaper yang berdarah dingin kini meluap ke permukaan. "Ia seharusnya bisa bahagia—ia harus bahagia…."

"Kalau begitu, kau juga harus bahagia, Gabriel." Satya menimpali, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Wajahnya enggan berekspresi, berpikir dimana ia dapat menempatkan dirinya dalam romansa ini. Ia mengingat Jack.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Reaper terjatuh ke tanah, kakinya lemas menopang tubuhnya. Satya bertelut di sampingnya, tangannya meraih punggung Reaper yang gemetar, pedih. Menangisi apa yang telah direnggut darinya. Penyakit hatinya yang bernama duka kembali menyiksa psikisnya. Satya menatap nisan tempat nama Jack tertulis.

Ia merenungi cerita dan pengakuan Reyes, dan seandainya ia diizinkan, ia ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mengatakan padanya kalau dosa-dosanya di masa lalu telah diampuni.

* * *

Satya mengamati Jack yang menatapi makamnya dalam diam.

"Aku—"

" _Jack Morrison, orang yang mencintai Gabriel Reyes lebih dari apapun, dan akan menghabiskan umur hidupku yang tersisa untuk bersamanya, berbagi suka maupun duka_." Satya mengulangi, berharap Jack mengingat itu semua dalam sekali jalan. Ia harus melakukan ini—kotak beludru yang ditinggalkan di atas makam Jack di hari itu tentunya tidak akan melakukan tugasnya dengan sendirinya.

"Tapi… kenapa?"

Satya menghela napas. Ia menyerahkan lilac ungu pada Jack. "Untuk tahun-tahun yang telah kau lewatkan dan duka yang kau bebankan padanya."

"Mengapa?"

"Balas budi."

"Mengapa ia masih menungguku?" Jack menatap makamnya sendiri—lucu rasanya berdiri tepat di depan makam dengan bernisankan identitas hidupnya. "Aku… aku meninggalkannya, dan ia tersakiti karena itu."

Tetapi Satya tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu—walaupun pikirannya mencari-cari alasan logis untuk itu. "Kau tidak _meninggalkan_ nya, Jack." Pria itu memandangnya, seolah ingin sekali lagi mengajukan pertanyaan. Satya tidak membiarkannya. "Ucapkan apa yang kukatakan—ini hanya latihan, Jack. Kita akan kembali lagi besok, besoknya, atau besoknya—latihan selesai saat ia memutuskan untuk bergabung disini untuk berkabung bersamamu."

* * *

Symmetra bersembunyi di balik pohon yang ia rasa aman untuk mengintai, matanya melihat.

Reaper dan 76 berdiri berdampingan.

"Aku mengharapkan kehadiran orang lain." Reaper terdengar mengancam. "Pergi."

76 bergeming. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia berlalu. Reaper menunggu.

* * *

Satya mengamati 76 yang mengamati Reaper, yang matanya tertuju pada ranjang kosong tempat Jack Morrison berbaring.

Ada bunga Convallaria majalis yang terbaring di atas makamnya—beracun, artinya, _kembalinya kebahagiaan_.

Reaper memiliki bunga ivy geranium di tangannya. "Pergi." Ia menggeram.

Pria yang berdiri di depan makamnya sendiri menggeleng pelan. "Tidak akan."

 _Satu kali._

"Mengapa?"

 _Dua kali._

76 meraih _visor_ nya.

 _Tiga kali._

Reaper membeku.

 _Stop._

"Satya bilang kau bisa membantuku mengingat apa yang kulupakan."

Bunga ivy geranium di tangannya terasa semakin berat saat hatinya kini berada di tenggorokannya, mengancam untuk melompat keluar.

Satya berpikir, keputusan Jack adalah keputusan yang baik—lebih baik daripada deklarasi cinta yang ia ajarkan pada Jack.

 _Yang terhitung adalah hatinya, kan?_

"Jack. _Jack_."

Orang yang ia kira Gabriel Reyes melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh 76—tubuh _Jack_ , menangis hingga hatinya habis terkikis oleh suka yang berpendar di hatinya. Jack menerima sentimen itu, ia meraih tubuh Gabriel dan mendekapnya erat.

" _Te extra_ _ño_ —" Satya tidak beranjak meskipun ia tahu momen seperti ini tidak pantas disaksikan oleh mata yang mengintip.

Jack tertawa, ia terisak.

Gabriel tidak melepaskannya, ia melepaskan topengnya.

* * *

Satya berdiri di depan makam Jack, mengamati.

Orang yang ia kira Gabriel Reyes adalah Gabriel Reyes, hidup, tidak bernapas. Mati, masih berjalan. Mayat hidup, Angela bercerita. Produk eksperimen yang gagal, tetapi Gabriel tidak peduli pada apapun predikat yang diberikan ilmu sains padanya karena saat ini ia bahagia, mengetahui Jack bahagia bersamanya.

Ia menatap lekat bunga Achillea millefolium yang berada di atas makam. Yarrow. _Obat untuk luka hati_. Satya pikir, mungkin Gabriel kemari pagi buta, meletakkan bunga—mengatakan kalau ia sudah tidak perlu lagi kemari.

Tetapi Satya tetap mengunjungi.

Satu kali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Jarinya mengetuk dengan perlahan sampul buku ensiklopedia yang ia bawa bersama sebuket bunga mawar berwarna semerah delima.

Untuk sesaat ia merenungi segala keputusan yang ia ambil dalam hidupnya hingga akhirnya ia berdiri di sini, di depan makam bernisankan John Jack Morrison dengan bunga mawar di tangan. Ia menyesali beberapa keputusan, dan ia membayar harganya.

Seandainya ia bisa mengundur waktu, atau diberikan kesempatan untuk mengambil jalan lain, mungkin ia akan mengambilnya, jika ia adalah Satya Vaswani dari realita lain yang lain darinya.

Tetapi saat ini, ia tidak menyesali keputusan-keputusan yang ia pilih.

Ia meletakkan bunga-bunga itu di dekat nisan Jack— _terima kasih telah hadir dalam hidupku_.

Saat ia kembali dan mendapati Jack dan Gabriel duduk berdampingan, kepala Jack bersandar pada pundak Gabriel, nyaris terlelap, dan Gabriel memandangnya, mulutnya menggesturkan _terima kasih_ tanpa suara.

Saat-saat seperti itulah adalah saat dimana ia yakin pilihan yang ia ambil sudah tepat.[]

* * *

.

a/n: gue dah janji ke diri gue sendiri kalo gue ga akan begadang tujuh hari tujuh malem buat nulis beginian :(

— _24 Agustus, 2:01 AM. Jakarta._


End file.
